


隐疾 01

by superspidey



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superspidey/pseuds/superspidey
Summary: 什么声音都没有。起居室里，壁炉烧得正旺，柴火爆裂，劈啪作响；钟单调而规律的滴答声，盖住了浴室里的喘息和声响。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 2





	隐疾 01

\--

伦敦的雨总是带着深入骨髓的寒冷，一下就是一整天，让原本就潮湿冰冷的室内变得更加难以忍受。阿泰尔盖着毛毯蜷缩在椅子上，心不在焉地读着马利克给他送来的实验报告。

有后遗症的脚踝在阴冷的天气里又开始隐隐作痛，他咬着唇，把脚往毛毯里缩了缩。痛感尚可忍受，毛毯也还算温暖，所以他并不需要给壁炉生火。从上个月开始，导弹就像雨一样频繁地侵袭伦敦，从那之后，生活物资就越来越紧缺了。在这个特殊的时期，因为一点疼痛就生火取暖未免太过于奢侈。

雨点打在窗户的声音搞得阿泰尔有些心烦。他索性瞪着薄薄的纸，开始神游起来。

咔哒。

楼下的门开了。

窸窸窣窣的，有人进了门。几秒钟后，刻意放轻的脚步声逐渐清晰，在他的门前停了下来。

钥匙插进锁孔，转动，推门。阿泰尔在金属与木头碰撞的声音里抬起眼，目光撞上艾吉奥的微笑的眼睛。

“抱歉我去了这么久，”艾吉奥嘟囔着，轻巧地闪进起居室，用脚尖轻轻踢上了门，“兰斯家的店昨晚被炸毁了[1]，我不得不去更远的地方采购。从这里到塔桥，一路上都是弹坑和塌掉的楼，真的很不好走。”他在桌前放下手中的纸袋，脏兮兮的皮鞋在老旧的木地板上留下一串泥印。

伦敦的街道曾经不是这样的。

雨还在下，冲刷了掉窗框角里沉积的火灰，却拉不下艾吉奥翘的嘴角。和阿泰尔不同，艾吉奥总是愉快的。可以说，他是这个时期里为数不多的乐观主义者。从任职教授助理的第一天开始，艾吉奥就对工作展现出了极高的热情。更难得的是，艾吉奥有很高的数学教育背景，这意味着他不仅能娴熟整理阿泰尔的手稿，还能花点时间进行验算，并提出相当有用的建议。在生活上，艾吉奥也是无可挑剔的绅士和室友，他的厨艺令人惊叹，性格温柔体贴，简直完美地填补了阿泰尔人生中所有的空白。

阿泰尔没说话也没有动，依旧裹着毛毯蜷缩在椅子里。艾吉奥走到窗户前，谨慎地向外望去。今天的伦敦幸运地没被德国佬的玩具打扰，对门的窗户窗帘紧闭。让艾吉奥安下心来，终于转身走向阿泰尔，弯腰在教授冰凉的脸颊上印下几个暖呼呼的吻。

阿泰尔叹了口气，把报告丢在一边。他懒洋洋地支起身体，手臂环上了艾吉奥的肩，微微仰起了头。艾吉奥舔吻着阿泰尔的颈侧，手不老实地伸进阿泰尔的衬衫里。他的手在阿泰尔腹部流连，惹出阿泰尔几声闷哼后又滑到了腰侧，在阿泰尔敏感的后腰轻一下重一下地揉捏起来。酥麻而隐秘的快感在尾椎骨升起，让阿泰尔全身发软，他的喘息逐渐急促，理智逐渐从脑海中抽离。那双带着一点老茧的手擦过艾吉奥的腰，握住了他的臀部，火热又危险地挑逗着阿泰尔的身体。阿泰尔勉强从艾吉奥湿漉漉的吻里捡回一丝清醒，无力地推了推艾吉奥的肩膀。

“你不专心……”艾吉奥不满地咕哝着，不容拒绝地再次吻上阿泰尔的唇，“没事的，阿巴斯和阿尔莫林不会知道的。”

“警察可不会休假。”

艾吉奥的脸埋在阿泰尔的肩上，恼怒地低吼了一声，耍赖般地搂着阿泰尔的腰不动了。

阿泰尔靠在艾吉奥肩上平复了一下呼吸，最终推开了艾吉奥的手。艾吉奥恋恋不舍地退开一点距离，表情比没吃到糖的小孩还可怜委屈。阿泰尔在心里隐秘地笑了一下，情潮未褪的脸却努力紧绷着表情。他捡起一旁的实验报告递给半跪在地上的艾吉奥，示意他回书房赶快整理资料。他的助理先生重重踏着地板，赌气地关上了书房的门。不一会后，他又跑了出来，开始给壁炉添柴火。

“房间里不算太冷。”

艾吉奥置若罔闻地架好了柴，摸出火柴盒擦燃了火。“你的脚踝可受不住这种冷。”

\--

阿泰尔把教案放在桌面上，扫视了一下讲台下零星的学生。上周坐在第三排的，金色头发的男孩不见了，唯一一个坐在第七排的那个也是。阿泰尔没多问，心里有了八成的答案。就在昨晚，载着年轻士兵军用车队经过他的房子，刺耳的引擎声划破夜晚街道的死寂，残忍地盖住了恐惧和悲鸣。

大人物夸夸其谈[2]，用苍白的语言给予人民安稳和希望，物理学家和化学家去制造更大规模的伤亡，但年轻人依旧被送上战场。阿泰尔是为数不多留在学校教学的老师之一，他坚信数学和校园才是他的前线——可现在哪里不是前线呢？ 课上到一半，爆炸声又隐约从遥远的地方传来，逐渐逼近，孩子们开始不安地交头接耳起来。阿泰尔简要地收了个尾，便示意大家可以下课。等学生们陆续离开后，阿泰尔才踏出教室，回到了办公室里。助教玛利亚在整理学生交的作业，艾吉奥却不见踪影。阿泰尔瞥了一眼钟：将近十一点。他今早起床时，艾吉奥已经出门了，也许有什么事，但不至于现在还没来上班。他坐下来，从抽屉里拿出未拆封的稿纸和笔算起数来，额头不由自主地开始渗冷汗。

阿巴斯是个无能的阴险小人，学疏才浅又恰巧有颗善妒的心，而他恨阿泰尔也是心照不宣的事实。好几年前，阿巴斯就已经开始预谋如何让阿泰尔败名裂。从阿尔莫林第一次质问阿泰尔和艾吉奥是否“过于亲密”时，他就猜到是谁向校长“偶然提起”了这件事——在这个提心吊胆的年代里，你很难不注意到一个技术拙劣的私家侦探。阿巴斯甚至付钱让邻居监视他们，日日夜夜地盯着起居室那件狭窄的窗户。

他爱艾吉奥，艾吉奥也爱他，他们本不该对彼此产生欲望，但事情就是发生了。刚刚相识的那段日子，他还能回避艾吉奥对他有意无意的触碰，无视他眼里的汹涌的欲望。直到两年前的那个晚上，喝醉了的艾吉奥闯进了浴室，搂住赤裸的阿泰尔摔倒在地上。年轻人的一边口齿不清地表白，一边咬住阿泰尔的唇急不可耐地攻城略地。我想要你，艾吉奥抚摸着阿泰尔颤抖的身体，眼神浑浊又诚恳，我知道你也想要我。阿泰尔说不出话，诚实而羞耻的身体反应却给了艾吉奥足够的应许。

他们倒进了狭窄的浴缸里，四肢亲密交缠。冷水漫过阿泰尔的背，艾吉奥在他身侧收紧的手却烫的他发抖。挑逗，扩张，安抚，随后小腹的空虚感被艾吉奥的身体填满，阿泰尔在旖旎的温存里急促地喘息，不敢泄出一点呻吟。酥麻的快感向浪潮般卷来，阿泰尔受不住地搂紧艾吉奥的脖子，把滚烫的脸埋进他的肩窝，终于在逐渐失控的节奏中难以忍受地咬上了对方的湿漉漉的肩膀。

——什么声音都没有。起居室里，壁炉烧得正旺，柴火爆裂，劈啪作响；钟单调而规律的滴答声，盖住了浴室里的喘息和声响。

TBC

[1] 指1940年9月7日至1941年5月10日间发生的伦敦大轰炸。第二次世界大战期间，纳粹德国对英国首都伦敦实施了战略轰炸。轰炸超过76个昼夜，超过4.3万名市民死亡，并有约10万幢房屋被摧毁。

[2] 指乔治六世以及其在1939年发表的广播演讲。


End file.
